Chaos Academy Enrollment Paper
by An Anime Fangirl
Summary: The title says it all.


**The Chaos Academy**

**Enrollment Letter**

Welcome! If you had received this letter then congratulations! This letter is proof that you had be accepted into the Chaos Academy! I, Headmistress Zeya Freebird, personally welcome you. Before we begin the Chaos Academy registration, I would like to give some history of the Chaos Academy, the campus, the classes and activities we have here, and the rules we have here.

The Chaos Academy (or CA for short) was constructed in the mid-1920s. It was built as a private preparatory school for boys at the beginning called South Point Academy; but a close friend of mine brought the school in the 90s and changed the school to Corsica Hall that allowed both girls in boys. Sadly, she passed away and in her will she said that she wanted me to own the school so I am now Headmistress of Chaos Academy.

The Academy is on 600 acres of forest land in Florida. In reality, the Academy is on a small island only 1½ miles away from the mainland. There is a bridge that connects the mainland to the island. The island is near Miami Beach. The Academy itself is in the heart of the island. There are separate dorms for the boys and girls. The boy dorm is found on the left side of the main building; the girl dorm is on the right. The main building is for the core classes, such as Math, History, Science, and English. The fine arts building is in the back of the main building. The administration building is across from the fine arts building, on the right. That is where all the teachers and the other administration house. In the boy and girls dorms, students can have a single bedroom if requested. If not, the students live in bedrooms for four. The students themselves are housed in by grade. The students can decorate the rooms as they wish. All rooms have ACs, mini-fridges, TVs, and computers. The dining hall is found beside the fine arts building on the left. The dining hall feeds the students breakfast, lunch, and diner. Student can either eat inside or outside. There are benches and tables all around the campus. If the students do not like the food served, they had two choices. There is a restaurant on the island that cooks fresh seafood they can go order or they can leave the campus and go to the mainland to eat.

There are many classes and activities at the CA. First, the grades go from 6th grade to 12th grade at this school. The core classes, Math, History, Science, and English, all students must take to pass. They can have up to four electives, depending on their grades, behavior, and over all choice. The students can decide if they want any electives. At the fine arts department, students have many choices. One of the most popular is Drama. There are many stages of Drama. There are Drama 1, Drama 2, Drama 3, Acting 1, Acting 2, and Audiovisual. You can only go into Acting 1 after you had done Drama 3. In Drama 1, 2, and 3, you learn the basics of drama and acting while in Acting 1 and 2 you actually act and do the plays in the Drama Show. In Audiovisual, you learn the sounds and lighting of the stage and do them in the Drama Show. The Drama department has a annual show that the students of Drama 1, 2, and 3 decide the play, the students of Acting 1 and 2 actually play the parts, and the Audiovisual do the special effects. The Drama 1, 2, and 3 students can help out the Audiovisual students with the special effects and to help out the Acting students with their parts and giving them their props, costumes, etc.

Another popular subject is Art. The stages of Art are Art 1, 2, 3, and Sketching 1 and 2. Student can take either or. In Art 1, 2, and 3 students are taught the ways of Art and paint and other Art stuff. In Sketching, students are learn how to sketch and their work is and the Art students work is showed in the Art Gallery in the main building.

One of the biggest sections of the fine arts are the music department. There are Band, Chorus, Orchestra. In Band there is the Beginning Band, Jazz Band, and Wind Symphony. The Band students learn their instruments and perform and go to concerts. The Band students have their annual concert where they decide the songs they perform. In Chorus there is the Beginning Chorus and Advanced Chorus. Like the Band, they have their annual concert. But in the Chorus concert they make up their songs they sing. In Orchestra, like Band they learn their instruments and they play with the Band students in their concert.

The fine arts department is not the only choice for students. There is Technology 1 and 2, Computer Design, Home Economics, Spanish, French, German, Russian, Greek, and Latin. There are sports teams like in all schools. Track and Field, baseball, volleyball, soccer, softball, fencing, tennis, tae kwon do, pool, cross-country, lacrosse, surfing, and swimming are the sport teams we have.

I know that there is a game out called Chaotic. Many of my pass students now play the game and like it. Even my daughter play and enjoys it. Therefore, students are allowed to play Chaotic when they had finished their work in any class. In Study Hall, the students are allowed to play Chaotic there.

At the end of the school year, the top five students from all the grades come together and decide on the Final Concert. The students decide on a band or artist to come to the school and play. Every year there is a theme they had to follow.

Finally, all of this is extremely fun, but there are rules all students have to follow. Failure to follow any of these First, there is no disrespecting any other student in any way. The first time they get a warning. The second time they will have a week's detentions and a call to the parents. The third time is not going to the Final Concert. The forth time is excluded from all events. Second, there is no horseplay. Third, there is no talking back. You can allowed to have one pet with you. The final rule is …

ALL STUDENTS MUST BE CHAOTIC PLAYERS.

Now that you know what is in store for you in the Chaos Academy, this is the enrollment paper. You must fill this out in order to go to our school.

Name -

Age -

Grade -

Electives (optional) - Greek, Soccer,

Rooming (single or not) -

Personality -

Clothing (can be anything and what they normally wear) -

Pet (optional) -

Likes -

Dislikes -

Favorite Music -

Favorite Color -

Favorite Author and or Series -

Color of Scanner -

Tribe (can be more than one) -

Here is an example of an enrollment paper filled out.

Name - Tanya Freebird

Age - 14

Grade - 9th

Electives and Teams (optional) - Greek, Drama 1, and tennis

Rooming (single or not) - Single

Looks - Tanya has dark brown hair and gray eyes. Tanya is 5'6. Tanya is 115 pounds.

Personality - Tanya is very quiet. Tanya really doesn't talk much and likes to be alone.

Family (mom, dad, etc.) - Zeya Freebird and Jake Freebird, no siblings.

Clothing (can be anything and what they normally wears) - Tanya wears normally a dark gray jacket over a black tank top. She wears blue jeans and black flats.

Pet (optional) - None

Likes - Tennis, reading, dancing.

Dislikes - Annoying people

Favorite Genre of Music - Country and Blues

Favorite Color - Dark green

Favorite Author and or Series - Erin Hunter, Warriors series

Color of Scanner - Red

Tribe (can be more than one) - Underworlders

There. That is all you have to do. Send back the enrollment paper and in two weeks you should get a letter that says that we had received the letter.

I hope to see you in my school.

Signed, Zeya Freebird, Headmistress of the Chaos Academy

**Me - Well? I had been thinking about something about this for some time now and now I finally done it! OK, here are the rules! First off, you can have more than one person in the school. You can have a million for all I care. Two, keep male/female ratio even. If you see that there is a million girls and like two guys then make a guy. Also, I will have my OC's Alex and Steph in here. So, for example … um … say ChaoticWriterCrazy, if you want Luna and Alex there that's fine with me! I heart your OCs! I'll just make up a story why no one knew that Tom also had a twin sister like Kaz. BTW! Kazzy, Major T, Sarah, and Peyton will be in this with also Klay and Krystella. I'll add in anyone else I forget. And if I write the first chapter and you write a OC, I'll add them. No problem. Peace!**


End file.
